Infancia
by Malala2014
Summary: Muchos han de conocer la magnifica historia del Jinete de Dragones, y su furia nocturna cambiaron la vida de los humanos y dragones, hace algún tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, ese gran hombre que pudo unificar al pueblo bárbaro, no tuvo una simple infancia, y que irremediablemente selló su futuro para siempre. Está historia pertenece al Reto Anual: Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

 **Hoy estoy aquí con una nueva historia (de las varias que ya poseo), para participar en el Reto Anual: Vikingos sobre la espalda de los dragones y además ya me había planteado hacerla desde hace bastante tiempo, así que esto fue una oportunidad para darla a conocer.**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, ni tampoco la mayoría de sus personajes, sin embargo, lo demás van por cuenta mía ;)**

 **Sin más que decir que la disfruten XD**

* * *

Hiccup estaba descansando plácidamente en una roca, cerca del mar. Después de un día duro de estar trabajando, siempre se necesitaba un respiro.

Era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado los últimos años. De ser una niño pequeño huérfano de madre y mucha veces ingenuo sobre la vida, paso a un hombre seguro de sí, dispuesto a obtener la paz entre vikingos y dragones, costase lo que costase, aunque esto se le dificultasen las cosas.

Viendo el increíble atardecer que se dibuja en el cielo, le hacia recordar esos momentos tan distantes y hasta a veces un poco borrosos de los, que muchos podrían haber dicho una terrible amistad. Sin embargo, el no pensaba lo mismo.

Esta maravillosa criatura le había enseñado lo que pocos pudieron mostrarle cuando era pequeño, y lo conformaba latentemente desde los más profundo de su alma. Lo salvo de lo que podría haber sido la parte más horrible de su niñez. Reproches de por que no podría ser un buen vikingo o por lo menos normal, siempre se presentaban cada día, más la compañía de él, fue el mayor regalo que cualquier le pudo dar.

Se lo podían imaginar como alguien fuerte y un poco temible, para referirse a este como un dragón. No esperarían que la bestia era tan común que podrías encontrártelo hasta debajo de una roca. Sus ojos curiosos te pasarían por tu cuerpo y si le llegases a interesar, se quedaría contigo, tal vez para molestarte o morderte en el mejor de los casos. Lo que lo distinguió de toda su especie fue su magnifica inteligencia y fidelidad a pesar de todo. Pero, ¿por que ya no estaba aquí con el?. Si alguien tan importante para ti, no debería de quedarse y acompañarte como fuera lugar.

Su historia trascendió solo en él desde hace 10 años, y era hora de ser transmitida, para que los recuerdos ya no fueran solo eso, sino algo más de estar orgulloso y decir:

 **Hiccup el primer Jinete de Dragones no había tenido como primer amigo a Toothless, sino a un Terrible Terror, cuyo nombre ya se lo ha tragado el** **tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya empezado a interesar mi nueva historia que poco a poco iré desarrollando.**

 **En este fic, espero que los capítulos sean más largos de lo que acostumbro, así que por eso me llevaré más tiempo, pero espero que valga la pena ;)**

 **Sección de comentarios en la parte de abajo XD**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, ni tampoco la mayoría de sus personajes, sin embargo, lo demás van por cuenta mía ;)**

 **Sin más que decir el cap,**

* * *

 **Familia**

 **.**

 **"Valora a tu familia. Tenla como tu más grande tesoro. Son los únicos que están ahí cuando los demás se han ido. Son quienes te dan el cariño más sincero, y puro, quienes en realidad te aman"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy era el primer aniversario del ataque de Drago Manodura, y la pérdida de uno de los más grandes jefes de Berk. Sin embargo, ese sacrificio que realizó Stoick no fue en vano. Su hijo Hiccup, y Toothless, ahora se encontraban a cargo de la isla, la cual poco a poco crecía, inundándose de alegría y diversión, con los vikingos y dragones conviviendo de nuevo en paz.

La isla este día conmemoraba no tanto con tristeza por la desgracia de haber sido invadidos, sino por la victoria y el estar vivos un día más. Como parte de las actividades, se harían diferentes carreras de dragones, gracias a que nuevos jinetes de dragones se habían formado, alrededor de este tiempo. La plaza estaba adornada por diversos colores y muchos se encontraban haciendo apuestas por el posible ganador, aunque en este momento todo era incierto. Hasta los más grandes podían participar, lo cual sería bastante divertido. En este caso, Valka se anotó, sin pensar dos veces. Ya había observado como eran las carreras durante su estadía, y le pareció interesante.

Se había corrido la noticia por los distintos jefes de una celebración magnifica se haría en Berk, y viajaron durante varios días, mediante barcos, para no perderse de lo que podría ser la fiesta de la década. Además, pese a lo ocurrido hace poco, fue solo una oportunidad más d renovar sus tratados de paz y así establecer estrategias por si eran invadidos. Sin embrago, entre los muchos dirigentes, se encontraba Dragur, quien poco después de haber escapado, desafió a mismo padre por el poder, condenando al frágil cuerpo de su progenitor a muerte. Un suceso muy lamentable para Heather, ya que lamentablemente la noticia había llegado a sus oídos con gran rapidez. Por otro lado, Hiccup se había propuesto que lo trataría según el protocolo que su padre le había enseñado, gracias a que Berseker poseía una de las más grandes armadas jamás antes vistas, y increíbles minas, junto con piedras preciosas, que eran vendidas muy baratas, por lo cual le convenía no tener de enemigo a Dragur (por el momento).

El famoso Jinete de Dragones y su mortífera Furia Nocturna, ahora se preparaban para el espectáculo. Se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaba para más que su pueblo, pero tenía apoyo de muchas partes: su madre Valka, su novia y pronto prometida Astrid, su mejor amigo Toothless, y por si fuera poco la mayoría de los habitantes de Berk, estarían allí con sus caras sonrientes y disposición.

Los minutos restantes para su debut, pasaron rápidamente y, como si fuera un relámpago, subió las escaleras que llevaban al podio. Con más confianza, se aclaró la garganta, para pronunciar lo siguiente:

\- Hermanos míos, quiero darles la bienvenida a esta nueva y ojalá permanente aniversario de la derrota de Drago Manodura - Hizo una pausa para pensar en lo que diría - Se que cobró varias vidas, incluyendo la de mi padre y no podremos hacer nada para revertirlo. Pero hoy estamos aquí no para entristecernos, ni mucho menos para guardar remordimientos, sino para recordar a los caídos, que dieron su vida por un futuro mejor, y ahora honramos su legado, dedicándoles este día como muestra de gratitud.

Nosotros, nos hemos prometido proteger a cada criatura contenedora de la esencia de vida; convivir con los dragones es la nueva forma de vivir y queremos transmitir este mensaje a cada humano, esperando que por lo menos reflexionen, sobre el significado de las guerras innecesarias, la cual fue hace un año. El enojo te ciega y hace que cometamos las mayores atrocidades que jamás hemos visto, así que desde lo más profundo de mi ser, les dejo esto: Perdonen, es la única forma de encontrarse de nuevo y ser consciente de lo que en realidad eres y podría ser.-

El público estalló en aplausos y Hiccup se retiró para cambiarse por su traje de vuelo, que hace poco había sido mejorado. Participaría, no se lo perdería por nada.

* * *

El sonido de un cuerno grave, se escuchó por todo el lugar, y con eso empezaron a buscar las ovejas. A comparación de las múltiples competencias pasadas, gracias al evento sumamente especial, se expandieron en alrededor de las pequeñas islas que rodeaban a Berk. Adolescentes entre 15 a 18 años, se peleaban por obtener más puntos. Una chica pelirroja, quien montaba un Nader Mortífero, trató de quitarle a Gustav la oveja negra, pero el entrenamiento que había tenido, gracias a su hermano, le aseguró la victoria para la desgracia de muchos, ya que creían que ella iba a ser la vencedora. La premiación fue rápida, y Gustav se sintió a lagado por todas ovaciones y más por todas las muestras de afecto por parte de las chicas de su edad.

Siguió las personas entre 19 a 20 años, fue mucho más reñida, ya que algunos participantes eran de diferentes islas, y habían sido entrenados arduamente, por lo que no se dejarían vencer. Las cosas se pusieron bastante calientes, brutalidad era la palabra para describir las peleas que sucedían. Era increíble el nivel que consiguieron. Un chico musculoso aprovechó esa ventaja para tomar la delantera con tres puntos, al adquirir casi todo un rebaño completo, superando al premio mayor. Una medalla de gran calidad en metales, coronó su cuello, y una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujaba en su cara.

Por fin era el turno en donde se encontraba participando el jefe. Tomaron sus lugares, esperando la señal de salida y despegaron.

Dos ovejas estaban dispuestas dentro de una cueva que pasaba entre toda la isla de Berk. Obviamente se encontraban a oscuras y era necesario que sus reptiles acompañantes encendieran suficiente fuego, para poder ubicarlas. Esta tarea no era nada fácil para un gronckle y Hidedus Zippleback, ya que uno necesitaba de rocas y el otro dependía de las explosiones, algo no muy bueno para una cueva. Sin embargo para un jinete que poseía de una Night Fury y Monstrous Nightmare era más que pan comido.

Los cabalgadores de dichos dragones empezaron a pelearse, por uno de estos animales peludos, haciendo acrobacias dentro del poco espacio, haciendo la situación más peligrosa, ya que alguien podría tener el infortunio de golpearse con una protuberancia en las paredes de roca. Snotlout le propinó un rodillazo en el estomago de su contrincante, pero este la bloqueo rápidamente con una de sus piernas, haciendo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio, y soltando el punto.

Enojados, trataron de darse la vuelta en una de las sub secciones que contenía el túnel, pero no era suficiente el espacio proporcionado por las condiciones geográficas. Se dieron cuenta, que cierta chica rubia de ojos azulados, les seguía el rastro atentamente, a tal grado que ella tomara la oportunidad de robarse la oveja. Sumamente afortunada, no lo creen.

Siguieron buscando y Hiccup le ganó la oportunidad de obtener un punto. Mientras tanto, pese a las peleas entre competidores, Astrid tomó la delantera, y los gemelos le seguían la huella.

Fishlegs trazaba en un mapa que había hecho con anticipación para calcular en que parte todavía no habían buscado. Pero debido a que muchos se desplazaban a máxima velocidad, sus estadísticas no dieron resultado, y se confundió.

Después de cierto tiempo, como era de esperarse, Hiccup tomó con sigilo la delantera, anotando dos puntos en la primera vuelta. Astrid solo estudiaba sus movimientos, averiguando alguna falla en estos y poder atacarlo. Era su novio, pero no significaba que perdería. Vio una oportunidad y almacenó dos puntos, quedando empatada con el jefe. Sin embargo, no tuvieron suerte en las siguientes rondas, un chico rubio se les adelantó teniendo el mismo número de puntuación. Snotlout y Fishlegs se peleaban por atribuirle la victoria a Rufnut, pero no fue suficiente.

La oveja negra no fue lanzada mediante una catapulta, sino que avisaron que se encontraba escondida en el lugar que menos se podrían imaginar. Buscaron entre riscos, peñascos y detrás de las cascadas. No encontraron nada. Entonces, ¿donde estaba?

Astrid, Hiccup y Fishlegs se unieron en un equipo para distribuirse el terreno, encontrarán la oveja negra, y hasta final, estos la lanzaran al principio de la aldea para pelearse por ella, el trato más justo que podrían encontrar.

El pelirrojo buscó en la cala, eran uno de los pocos lugares que no sabían de su existencia, sin embargo, cabía de la posibilidad de que Grobber en una de las muchas incursiones que últimamente hacía por esos dados, gracias al nuevo sistema de seguridad de Berk. No había nada fuera de lo usual, así que volvió a una altura considerable, para observar algún indicio de la oveja negra.

Al ver esto, el rubio, decidió buscar entre el desfiladero de Berk, y justo en un tronco seco, atada a este, estaba la susodicha. Voló con sigilo de no llamar la atención de sus contrincantes, y se reunió con el equipo, como habían acordado anteriormente. El jefe la agarró, tomó impulso y la lanzó al gélido aire, típico de la estación de invierno.

Cayó en picada y hubiera muerto, sino hubiera sido por cierta pareja de rubios quien la atrapó.

\- Al parecer no fueron bastante listos, ¿oh no hermano? -

\- Por supuesto, y eso que según son más listos que nosotros -

\- Si quién lo dirías, tal vez este será el día que ganen los más apuestos gemelos en esta aldea - Dijo el hermano.

\- No tan rápido - Y en par de segundos, Stormfly dio una vuelta en el aire, quitando el agarre de la oveja a Tuffnut, seguido de encestarla dentro de su canasta.

\- Mas suerte para la otra! - Exclamó con regocijo.

Así terminaba otra carrera, la cual no exceptuaba de ser tanto emocionante y dramática. Ahora ya solo faltaban otras dos más y estarían libres por el resto del día.

La madre del jefe fue la última en participar.

Valka se apretujó con dos gronckles y sus jinetes. Sus contrincantes habían hecho un trato para derribarla, ya que ella les pasaba por muchos años de experiencia. No pudo evitar que la arrinconaran, a tal grado de correr riesgo en golpearse con uno de los postes, que sostenían al sistema contra incendios, el cual hace dos meses se re inauguró formalmente, listo para está festividad.

Improvisó, haciendo que Cloudjumper fingiera que perdieran el control y esconderse atrás de una de las casa más grandes en Berk. Observó a sus oponentes y detectó que utilizaban la fuerza bruta para prácticamente todo, así que utilizaría esto como ventaja. Sabía que en escondían las ovejas en lugares que un dragón grande no podría alcanzar, ya que había estudiado entre todas las que habían visto, y lograban coincidir con lo que decía.

Fue a cuevas en los riscos, con puntas afiladas, listas para cortar lo que fuera. Su dragón la dejo en un lugar seguro, ya que tendría que ir a pie, por que corrían la posibilidad de hacerse daño los dos. Recorrió los múltiples túneles y allí entre las estalactitas, junto con las filtraciones de agua, encontró el botín mayor: tres ovejas solo para ella. Llamó a su amigo y las metió dentro de su hocico, para que no la descubrieran. Hiccup la veía con orgullo, era la forma típica que jugaba él, una de las muchas cosas que había heredado de ella, además del efecto sorpresa.

El padre de Snotlout, consiguió empatar y aunque no fuera creíble, Gothi se encontraba atrás por un punto. De nuevo, la oveja negra se lanzó, jugadas sucias, como ataques con mazos y hachas se vieron en la arena, pero afortunadamente no alcanzaron a su objetivo. Valka fue a su ritmo y fue suficiente para obtener el punto ganador, quien dio como final la competencia.

La lista de ganadores fue expuesta en medio del podio, para que todos puedan observarla. El marcador quedó así:

 _ **15 a 18 años:** _ Gustav y Pua Diente

 _ **19 a 20 años:**_ Roran y Gema Azul

 _ **21 a 25 años:**_ Astrid y Stormfly

 _ **26 a 35 años:**_ Elena y Esperanza Blanca

 **4 _0 y más:_** Valka y Cloudjumper

Para cerrar como era debido, el jefe habló, para que así diera a conocer los nuevos avisos durante esta semana.

\- Felicidades a los ganadores, y perdedores. No se olviden que no hay que dejarnos llevar por obtener la victoria, sino divertirse en esta competencia. - Hizo una pausa para hacer algo dramático el asunto - Hoy, como un reconocimiento a los vencedores, se hará una cena en honor a ellos en el gran saló. Y, por si fuera poco, mañana habrá varias competencias en equipo y podrán demostrar una vez más de que están hechos.-

La mayoría de los que estaban viendo el espectáculo, se fue tras ver que no habría algo muy relevante. Como un buen jefe, Hiccup se quedó ayudando a poner en una lista, las cosas que se habían roto en la pelea, para que fueran repuestas lo más antes posibles. Entre lo ofrecidos, se encontraba Valka y Brinca nubes, quienes relucían una gran sonrisa por haber apremiado el primer puesto en su categoría. Se le notaba un poco el cansancio y su hijo decidió hacerle compañía, a la que últimamente se habían acostumbrado demasiado.

\- Hola Mamá -

\- Hey hijo, me gustó el discurso que dijiste en la parte inaugural -

\- ¿En serio lo crees? - Dijo esperanzado.

\- Claro que sí, ¿por que dudarías de eso? -

\- Pues en sí, hay dos puntos. - Tomó una respiración larga y expresó a continuación - Primero, había hecho un discurso durante días, pero me entró pánico al subir al podio y decidí que era mejor que me saliera de mi corazón, por que sino hubiera sido una verdadera catástrofe. Y por último, en una parte del discurso, me dio un poco de nostalgia al recordar a mi padre, y traté de que no se me quebrara la voz -

\- Pues a mi me pareció las palabras de un líder -

\- Eso espero -

\- Hijo, ¿donde quedó esa seguridad que se nota cuando montas a un dragón? - Dijo en tono de reproche.

\- Pero no es lo mismo -

\- Claro que lo es. Mira, te acuerdas cuando protegiste a ese ala cortante de ser enjaulado, hace seis meses atrás. -

\- Si, ¿y? -

\- No fuiste tu, quien le dio el sermón al cazador por haberlo hecho. -

\- Eso que muestra. -

\- La simple acción de enfrentarte a un hombre musculoso y no haberle tenido miedo, aunque tuvieras la probabilidad de haberte golpeado, eso es

* * *

La comida abundaba así como las bebidas alcohólicas, y muchos de los que estaban ahí ya no estaban en sus cinco sentidos aunque eso no los volvía agresivos, sino se quedaban dormidos en el piso o en los bancos de algunas mesas.

Conforme la noche fue pasando, un grupo de violinistas y gaitas, ejecutaron diferentes melodías, haciendo que bailaran y se deleitaran con magnificas piezas. Fishlegs y la misma chica que le estaba acompañando (Runa) al principio de la velada, se fueron de aquel lugar ruidoso para poder concentrarse, además de que él le presentará el verdadero manual de dragones y le diera un tour por Berk, ya que gracias a la celebraciones de esta semana, cualquier establecimiento público, como la biblioteca, la academia de dragones, ... estarían abiertas las 24 horas.

Dagur no se podía distinguir entre el tumulto de personas, pero tanto Astrid y Hiccup estarían pendientes de él. No era de fiarse y menos con su últimamente mayor inestabilidad mental que habría adquirido al recibir la noticia que Stoick había muerto, uno de sus mejores rivales, y conociéndole mejor que nunca, no le quitarían los ojos de encima, por que podría ser otra copia un tanto barata de Drago Manodura.

* * *

Valka se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, recordaba como Stoick y ella se encontraron por primera vez. En realidad, solo se miraron cuando entraron al ruedo para la primera clase en la arena de dragones. La habían obligado a ir, ya que era eso, o acudir a clases de costura y cocina, cosas en que no era para nada buena.

El primer día se enfrentaron a un Horendus Zippleback de color naranja y motas rojas con negro. Todos se dispersaron, corriendo para todos lados, miedosos ante el inmaculado dragón que se mostraba ante ellos.

De repente, se vieron interrumpidos sus recuerdos, con la llegada de Hiccup, quien se mostraba feliz al verla sentada, después de un gran día de júbilo. Se acercó y sentó en el suelo, al lado de ella, para disfrutar su compañía.

\- ¿En que estas pensando, mamá? -

\- Uh... solo recordando cuando conocí a tu padre. -

\- ¿En serio? Eso no me lo has contado todavía. -

\- Claro que lo hice, fue uno de los primeros días que llegué aquí. -

\- Pues yo no me acuerdo de nada de esos malos días -

Y era verdad. Aquellos pésimos días habían sido los que con mayor sufrimiento había sentido, por lo que prefirió olvidar cada cosa que había hecho y pasado.

\- Bueno ya, basta de eso. ¡Y que quieres hacer mañana hijo? - Preguntó Valka, ya que era uno de los únicos días que le permitirían darse un descanso como jefe.

\- Pues todavía no tengo nada planeado, esperaba reunirme con Astrid durante la mayor parte de la mañana y no se tal vez estar contigo lo que resta del día -

\- Eso me encantaría - Dijo sonriendo - Y cambiando un poco de tema, cuando voy a tener una nuera -

Ante esto Hiccup solo pudo sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

\- Mamá, sabes que he estado pensando eso, pero no crees que es un poco temprano -

\- Pero si tu papá y yo a su edad ya nos habíamos casado y teníamos la sospechas te esperarte a ti, por que bueno, ya sabes como somos los jóvenes enamorados ... -

\- Eh ... podrías saltarte los detalles por favor - Interrumpió a su progenitora, ya que se encontraba mucho más abochornado que antes.

\- Esta bien. Pero insistió hijo, tal vez ya es momento de sentar cabeza. -

\- Es que Astrid no es como las otras chicas, simplemente no sirve para una ama de casa y eso, es por ello que me gustó desde el principio -

\- Así que, ¿no quieres privarla de su libertad? -

\- Exacto -

\- Respetaré eso Hiccup, pero por lo menos piensa más enserio sobre eso -

\- Lo haré tranquila -

Después de haber despedido de su mamá, el pelirrojo se retiró a su habitación para empezar a dormir. Mientras tanto, Valka escombró un poco el estudio que tenía Hiccup. En toda la habitación estaban desperdigados libros, planos de armas nuevas, dibujos de dragones principalmente. Fue a el único escritorio que estaba a su lado izquierdo, en donde rebuscó en los cajones la llave que guardaba su hijo de una caja fuerte, sin embargo,solo habían algunos cuadernos viejo. Entre ellos, encontró un cuadernillo con pasta de de cuero, escrito con tinta indeleble. Contenía una linda portada de una sombra de terrible terror, color negra.

Lo abrió y observó algunos garabatos referentes a la caligrafía de Hiccup. Al parecer era un tipo de diario bastante antiguo. Tenía separaciones por días más importantes y algunas cuantas notas más recientes en la parte de atrás. Entonces empezó a curiosear, por lo que le llamó la atención lo siguiente:

 ** _15 de diciembre de 1051_**

 _Esperarían que el hijo del jefe Stoick, fuera un vikingo relativamente fuerte y audaz, dispuesto a matar a cualquier criatura alada, que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero si te atreverías a observar dentro de su hogar, encontrarías a un niño_ _pequeño de cabellera rojiza escondido entre las sábanas. Era invierno, por lo tanto hacia frío, y esa era la razón de que se encontraba allí. Su nombre era Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, y tenía miedo desde la noche anterior tenía miedo por la redada de dragones. A el no le gustaban que su padre saliera a la batalla, por que podría correr el mismo riesgo que una vez tuvo su mamá._

 _Como cada mañana, se quedó solo en la penumbra de la casa, su progenitor desde muy temprano se encontraba fuera, ya que habían causado grandes daños y no lo volvería a ver hasta entrada la noche, si tenía suerte. Pronto tuvo una sensación que como cualquier niño era habitual que se presentará: hambre. Se vistió rápidamente con un chaleco de piel de oso café, una camiseta negra de manga larga, botas y pantalones del mismo color que su chaleco._

 _Caminó al gran salón con todavía la pesadez presente en sus piernas y brazos. No sabía cocinar lo más esencial, más quería aprender para que en caso de ser_ _necesario, o como hoy, ya que conforme al paso del tiempo, entendió que tendría que volverse independiente. El sol solo te tocaba lo suficiente, para saber que existía, más no calentaba. Al infante le hubiera gustado llevar en estos momentos, un nuevo invento que había creado: una manta de doble capa en donde no te pasaba el aire_ _frío., pero la había dejado en su ropero, y volver ahí no era una opción, gracias a que su casa quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad y ya iba a más de tres cuartas parte del camino_.

Entre las muchas calles que se ínter comunicaban entre si, había una plazuela con la estatua de los más grandes héroes del archipiélago y tal vez del mundo barbárico. Era corpulento y con un gran corazón, y decían las malas lenguas que gracias a la buena conducta dentro de Midgard, los dioses le habían concedido un deseo: re encarnar entre un integrante su pueblo y que viviría mayores grandezas que el. Era solo un mito, aunque a Hiccup le gustaría pensar que alguien de su generación haya tenido ese don, pero obviamente no era él, ¿de donde sacaría tanta musculatura?, y tampoco era valiente.

 _Subió las escaleras que conducían al gran salón, las puertas estaban pesadas y pintadas de un color verde, pero ya se podía ver la madera del cual eran hechas. Un olor a estofado de pollo inundaba la habitación y desde luego se le antojó. Sus amigos se encontraban sentados en una mesa a mano izquierda, se reunió con ellos. Saludó a Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs y Sontlout, el hermano de gemelo de la chica rubia, no se encontraba en ningún lado, tal vez estaba todavía durmiendo, como el holgazán que luego era. Tomó uno de los lugares cercanos a una de sus mejores amigas y agarró de los aparadores, un_ _poco de ese delicioso estofado, puré de papa y hortalizas, para después comer entre el ruido de las mesas._

\- _¿Como_ estuvo su noche chicos? - Preguntó el pelirrojo, ya que de vez en cuando, en las incursiones de los dragones tendía a preocuparse por ellos, pero sabía que e _llos eran fuertes y podrían sortear cualquier retos que le presentara la vida._

 _\- Pues, estoy bien, pero me hubiera gustado participar con los demás - Contestó Astrid un tanto desilusionada._

 _\- Si, mi hermano y yo tratamos de colarnos a la acción pero, nos detuvo nuestra mamá, ya que ella se había quedado gracias a que nuestra prima de dos años se la encargaron nuestros tíos. -_

 _\- Pues yo si pude estar - Dijo Patán tratando de presumir - Ví como mi papá golpeaba a un Nadder Mortífero y lo derribaba, ya que se robaba tres ovejas. Imagínense !TRES OVEJAS!, pobres de ellas._

- _Si, su lana se hubiera arruinado con las garras tan afiladas que tenía - Comentó Patapez._

 _\- Pero bueno, y, ¿que harán este día? - Cuestionó Astrid._

 _\- Yo iré con mi mamá a que me enseñe la nueva colección de libros - Dijo Fishlegs._

 _\- Astrid, mi hermano y yo estaremos entrenando en el bosque, ya que faltan 5 años para ir empezar a entrenar en la academia de dragones -_

 _\- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? - Exigió el castaño_

 _\- Por que no - Aseguró Astrid_

 _\- ¿Y tu Patán? - Preguntó Fishlegs._

 _\- Mi padre me dará un entrenamiento especial, para poder ser un líder, y si es el caso un jefe -_

 _\- Pero Hiccup, tiene como derecho ese título - Replicó Ruffnut_

 _\- Si, pero dice mi papá que en algunos años mas, puedo reclamar resignar eso -_

 _\- ¿Y donde dice eso? - Cuestionó Hiccup_

 _\- Mi padre dice que esta establecidas en las leyes de Berk, pero solamente una vez se han utilizado, aunque al quien reto al heredero no le fue tan bien -_

 _\- Tranquilo Hiccup, no creo que pase a mayores - Tranquilizó Fishlegs._

 _\- Eso espero - Contestó ._

 _Salieron corriendo del gran salón. El pelirrojo los seguía haciendo un máximo esfuerzo, no era muy bueno corriendo, pero lo que importaba en ese momento es estar con sus amigos. Se introdujeron al bosque y tuvieron que atravesar varios obstáculos de gran tamaño para, claro, un niño de diez años._

 _Las arboledas se extendían al norte por cuatro kilómetros, mientras que al oeste y este ocupaban una extensión de 10 kilómetros. Entre los árboles, algunas cuevas circundantes y zanjas_ _prominentes en la tierra, existían algunos claros no muy grandes, pero si lo suficiente, para que ese día ciertos chiquillos imaginaran todo tipo de espacios, jugando hasta cansarse y en sus descansos observar las formas de las nubes que se atrevían a pasar allí._

 _La tarde calló y tuvieron que volver, pues sus padres se enojarían si llegarán cuando los luceros se alzaran en el firmamento. Tal vez, si Thor quería, volverían a encontrarse para fortalecer su amistad._

 _Arribaron justo cuando, el jefe daba su informe semanal dentro del gran salón. Tomaron asiento en uno de los pocos lugares que sobraban y escucharon con atención._

 _\- Como verán, hemos tenido un día muy agitado, gracias a la nochecita que se nos ha presentado. Sin embargo, he de decirles con gran orgullo que no encontramos relevantes problemas en las viviendas. - Ante este comentario, unas cuantas personas lanzaron vítores de alegría - Y recordarles, que la siguiente semana tendremos el impredecible juego del deshielo realizada por Berk desde hace ya varias generaciones atrás, por ello, les pido que vayan preparando sus barcos con anticipación, y que en este año, varias islas vecinas, y otras no tanto, se reunirán en este evento para obtener una sana convivencia, así como renovar los tratados de paz. Sin más que informarles que tengan una agradable noche._

 _Los niños se quedaron atónitos con la noticia. !Habrían nuevas personas!. Sin duda sería muy emocionante._

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. ;)**

 **Glosario (por si no sabían ;) ):**

 **Midgard: Tierra de los humanos en la mitología nórdica.**

 **Respondiendo a:**

 **Dragoviking: Hola! Jajajaja te confundiste muy chistoso XD. Y por cierto, gracias por lo que me escribiste, me encanto! No sabes cuanto. De por si ya era un día muy bonito para mí, pero que me hayas mandado esto, fue el toque final ;). También es un gusto tenerte como contrincante, tus historias ya las había leído desde hace más de tres meses en Wattpad y me gustaron demasiado, XD (que bueno que les diste seguimiento) es un gusto competir contigo, y aunque nuestras historias entren en dentro del reto, cuenta conmigo para apoyarte. ;)**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior.**

 **Feliz día del padre!**

 **Ya saben que como siempre la respuesta de los comentarios estará en la parte de abajo XD**

 **He estado ausente últimamente, gracias al cierre de cursos, fiestas, viaje a un parque de diversiones y trabajo extra de la escuela, pero ya estoy disponible.**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, así como sus personajes exhibidos, pero lo demás es por cuenta propia :)**

 **Sin más que decir, el capítulo.**

* * *

 **La habitación**

.

 **La soledad no me debilita, me fortalece, me llena de algo extraño que me nutre, me habla de noche, me cuenta cuentos, historias que son verdad, que son verdades - Chavela Vargas**

.

.

.

Valka se quedó sorprendida a que su hijo hubiera tenido un diario personal sin que este se lo hubiera dicho. Claro solo llevaban un año completo juntos, pero le hubiera gustado que por lo menos le contara sobre su existencia.

Al ver que su hijo se había olvidado de él, decidió llevárselo consigo, para indagar en su vida pasada, creyendo que eran nada más y nada menos, que fragmentos necesarios para entender lo que todavía no comprendía de Hiccup. No hizo ruido para no levantar sospechas, dejó las cosas de un modo desordenado para que pasara por desapercibido que aya pasado por ahí. Cerró la puerta y pisó la longitud que le faltaba para llegar a su habitación, de manera silenciosa. Solo cuando estuvo en la cama, pudo planear a un plan para comprender mejor los textos, y constaba de una persona en particular, ajena a todos estos años de Hiccup.

.

.

.

Cuando eres un jinete de dragón tienes muchas ventajas, incluyendo ver los amaneceres más hermosos no posibles de encontrar fácilmente. En esta ocasión, un singular furia nocturna, se alzaba en los cielos, campante de estar en otro día más. El cielo de una total obscuridad poco a poco se volvió en un nítido amarillo, combinados después del deslumbrante naranja que a cualquiera que pudiera estar triste. La sensación que tenía el jinete y el dragón solo se podía transmitir entre una de las conexiones más profundas que pudiera existir de una amistad.

Subieron con gran velocidad, con el ímpetu de querer agarrar alguna de las nubes que surcaban los cielos. La brisa de la mañana se les impregnó en la cara, pero siguieron con la misma trayectoria, hasta que el aire estaba casi nulo para el jinete. Como último recurso y aliento, Hiccup se desabrocho el seguro que era lo único que lo unía a Toothless, entonces se dejó caer. Descorrió sus broches de ambos brazos, y aleta caudal para que empezara flotar libremente por el cielo. Gracias al poco tiempo personal que ahora tenía como jefe, solo había hecho algunas mejoras al traje, como las que a continuación se verían:

Debido a la necesidad de tener un mejor soporte cuando estaba sin Toothless, decidió que era momento de hacer unos pequeños propulsores con gas de Hidedus Zippleback, y un botó localizado en una parte de sus mangas, bien camuflado por cierto, al oprimirse, hacía una explosiones dirigida hacía la parte baja de los pies, para que al momento de detonarse, hiciera el efecto de propulsor. Aunque esta idea, todavía estaba en algunos ajustes, pero una probada no haría daño, ¿o si?

\- Esto es increíble! - Grito asombrado bajo su máscara.

Era el primer intento de muchos que lograba funcionar, un logro personal más. Avistó que varios Terribles terrores se avecinaban hacia el, preocupado, por que algunos de estos resultara herido, y además que pudieran perforar sus alas, prefirió llamar a su amigo por medio de un chiflido poco perceptible para los humanos, pero no tanto para su Furia Nocturna. Él atendió rápido la llamada, de tal forma que lo protegiera con su cuerpo, por si lo llegaran a impactar, y este solo trató de ponerse de nuevo en su asiento, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Siguieron observando el cielo infinito que ahora se había vuelto azul rey, sin embargo, comprendieron que ya era momento de irse preparando para volver al muno real (lamentablemente).

Aterrizó cerca de su casa, con el poco de sigilo que todavía le quedaba, ya que al ser el jefe, todo el mundo te tiende a notar. Con elegancia se bajó y entro a la puerta que comunicaba a la cocina.

\- Mami, ya estoy en casa - Anunció, ya que tal vez, solo calvez, estuviera dentro de la casa.

\- Oh hijo, ¿como estuvo tu mañana? - Le dijo bajando de las escaleras. Al parecer se le había pasado el tiempo durmiendo.

\- Veo que todavía no te has ido, lo cual es un poco extraño - Arrugó las cejas en señal de que la había cachado - Y respondiendo a tu pregunta estuvo muy padre. Al fin pude probar mis herramientas nuevas - A Hiccup solo se le iluminó la cara.

\- Genial - Típico de su mamá: emocionarse por las mismas cosas que su chico.

\- Por cierto, hoy tal vez llegue un poco tarde a las competiciones, por que le ayudaré a Astrid con los nuevos -

\- Perfecto, gracias mamá -

\- Es un placer mi criatura - Dijo con dulzura. - ¿Oye y a donde vas a tan deprisa?

\- Se ma había olvidado comentarte, estaré con los gemelos buscando los animales que se les han escapado a uno de los granjeros, por lo que me la pasaré un buen rato con ellos, pero no te preocupes, nos vemos en las carreras. -

\- Sale, yo iré al gran salón a comer un poco, y luego veré a Grobber -

\- Entonces, que te baya bien! -

Y como último Hiccup cerró la puerta con gran estrépito.

.

\- Lady Valka ! - Se escuchó a un extremo del gran salón. Antes esto, la nombrada se volteó para observar quien había hecho tal acción.

Entre las decenas de personas apretujadas queriendo obtener uno de los deliciosos manjares que eran presentados en una extensa mesa, decorada con adornos de tela y pintura, una mata pelirroja, trataba de hacerse espacio entre la muchedumbre solo para alcanzarla. Rápido llegó, ya que su cercanía de duros entrenamientos Berserkers habían funcionado efectivamente en él.

\- Como lo siento por la interrupción de sus actividades matutinas, pero me preguntaba, para discutir algunos pendientes que tengo. -

Valka se quedó pensando en unos instantes sobre aquel personaje. Hiccup le había advertido que conforme a los Juegos del Deshielo, vendrían muchas personalidades, entre ellos, algunos opositores conforme el manejo de dragones como mero lucro y hasta protección, en este caso parecía a uno de ellos, gracias a la típica armadura y dobles espadas que sostenía en la espalda.

\- Disculpa, pero, ¿como es que te llamabas? -

\- Dagur, y a sus ordenes Lady Valka -

\- Lo siento, pero tengo prisa, es un asunto muy urgente que necesito atender de inmediato. Pero si quieres, a la hora de comer, podemos platicar si lo deseas. - Evadió al susodicho, gracias a la incomodidad que sentía al estar hablando con el.

\- Claro que si, nos vemos hasta entonces. - Disimulo una sonrisa, para que no encontrara debajo de su máscara, las malas intenciones que traía en juego.

Valka se dio la vuelta y no prestó atención que cierta persona la seguía sigilosamente. Cruzó una de las plazas principales y saludó a una de las pocas amigas que hasta ahora pudo hacer, ya que la consideraban un poco rara al estar 20 años en un nido de dragones.

\- Pero miren quien está aquí, todavía no te felicito por tu gran hazaña en la arena. -

\- Gracias Grobber -Ella todavía no se acostumbraba a que alguien le reconociera el buen trabajo que hacía.

\- Y veo, que no has venido por una arma, mucho menos por un remiendo de mu traje, ya que una de las cosas que Hiccup sacó de ti, es la terquedad en hacer las cosas por si mismo. -

\- Haces bien en suponer eso. Solo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pudo pasar en la infancia de mi hijo. -

\- Ay no, sabía que este día llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.- Suspiró con pesadez - ¿Que quieres saber?. -

\- Alguna vez te dijo algo sobre

.

 **22 de diciembre de 1051**

 _Empezaba a oscurecer y todavía faltaban barcos por recibir. Berserker era la isla más competitiva, y sin embargo todavía no había llegado, algo un tanto sospechoso, ya que Oswald el Amigable había prometido traer a su primogénito, cuyo nombre era Dragur, y las malas lenguas, decían que no hacia honor al sobrenombre de su antecesor._

 _Entre la bruma que se formaba justo después del atardecer, unos faroles, pertenecientes a ciertos navíos ya conocidos por el jefe de Berk, fueron avistados. al llegar al puerto, Stoick prácticamente corrió para darles la bienvenida que tanto se merecían. Oswald, había sido el primero en felicitarlos por su compromiso, ya que vio en Valka algo más que una simple mujer, un poco loca por los dragones._

 _Una figura rechoncha y fornida, se acercó al anfitrión, le plantó un abrazo con toda sinceridad. Habían pasado siete años tras volverse a encontrar, y como era de esperarse, se recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, tanto Hiccup y Dragur eran bastante pequeños para recordarse de su existencia._

 _\- Mi querido amigo, que bueno que estas aquí, y veo que no has venido solo - Dijo, reconociendo a las personas que estaban atrás de su espalda._

 _\- Pero que grosero he sido, permíteme presentarte a mi hijo Dragur - Hizo un ademan para referirse a él. - y esposa Giselle - Ella, a comparación de su marido, era una valkiria que por error había bajado del Valhalla. Era delgada, pero no para llegar a tanto, sus ojos como miel que te cautivaban cual pétalo de rosa a la luz de sol de verano; labios carnosos, piel bronceada, y para el toque final cabello cobrizo adornado con piedras preciosas, dignas de una dama de la alta clase._

 _\- Como no me iba a acordar de ti Giselle, cada vez te pones más hermosa, y mira que los años, ya me empiezan a tomar factura - Exclamó Stoick con gran gozo._

 _\- Es bueno volver a verte sonreír Stoick. - Hizo una pausa para verle a los ojos. - Vamos a hijo, no seas mal agradecido y saluda al jefe y Hiccup - De mala gana, se apresuró a intentar complacer a su mamá._

 _\- Que tal Dragur - Contestó Stoick contento, ignorando la falta fe respeto por parte de ese muchacho._

 _Hiccup no supo que decir, así que solo se abstuvo a quedarse en su lugar, observando cada movimiento que hacía su "primo". Por su parte, Dragur ni siquiera se acercó al chico pecoso._

 _\- Muy bien, ahora, si me siguen, les enseñaré la isla, hace mucho que no se atrevían a pasar por aquí. -_

 _\- Digamos que hemos estado bastante ocupados - Dijo Oswald, guiñándole el ojo a su esposa, haciendo que esta se ruborizara._

 _\- Pero mamá - Espetó su hijo en tono molesto por todos los días de viaje que conllevaba viajar hasta allá - me prometiste que iríamos a ver la arena de Berk cuando llegáramos -_

 _\- Cierto, se me había olvidado - Alzó las manos como signo de sorpresa._

 _\- Sotick, si nos puedes hacer el favor de ir primero a la arena de dragones, te lo agradecería mucho -_

 _\- No me afecta en lo absoluto, me alegra encontrar a otro vikingo más en el interés por esta magnifica tradición que se a pasado de generación a generación - Dijo orgulloso._

 _Caminaron solo un poco, ya que como estrategia del pueblo, se había edificado aquel lugar, cerca de los puertos para que cualquier turista pudiera acceder fácilmente. Las personas que pasaban por esas horas de la noche, se quedaban viendo al heredero Berserker, ya que los rumores, de que este se volvería un guerrero con gran fuerza, eran totalmente ciertos._

 _Cuando llegaron Dragur se emocionó tanto, que empezó a tratar de levantar las medidas de seguridad que tenía cada jaula, respectivamente a su dragón._

 _\- Hijo, tranquilo, no queremos que exageres como la última ves que quisiste jugar con un dragón -_

 _\- Pero mamá, ya casi estoy listo para matar a una bestia, como las que están aquí. -_

 _\- Dragur, deja los planes que tenías en mente, y ven aquí ahora, no aceptare que trates así al anfitrión. -_

 _\- No voy a hacerte caso. - Respondió con altanería._

 _\- O me haces caso, o te despides de la posibilidad de entrenar en algo más que lo que te enseño yo. - Condicionó Oswald._

 _Hubo una lucha de miradas, pero debido a la edad y experiencia, el casi cuarentón ganó._

 _\- Esto a sido pan comido - Presumió su progenitor. - Sigues todavía siendo mi dulce hijo. -_

 _\- Disculpa, Oswald, pero ya tenemos que seguir. - Espetó Stoick_

 _\- Claro - Y retomaron el paseo._

 _Sin embargo, un desafortunado Terrible Dragón estaba viéndolos desde una de las cadenas que colocaron en el ruedo, algo que no paso desapercibido por un niño pecoso._

 _..._

 _Iba retrasado como siempre, se le había olvidado por unos minutos, que tenía que estar en los eventos de inauguración de la aburrida regata. Para él era mejor irse con Astrid o Fishlegs, quienes poseían una gran imaginación y podrían jugar a lo que fueran. Sin embargo, era el hijo de uno de los mejores linajes de jefes, y tenía que corresponder a ese gran honor, aunque a veces no fuera lo mejor._

 _\- Hiccup! - Saludó su mejor amiga._

 _\- Hey, Astrid - Dijo recuperando el aliento de la carrera._

 _\- Y tu, ¿donde estabas? Te he estado buscando durante horas, ya que tu papá está que hecha humo por la nariz, por que necesitó de tu ayuda para el gran evento -_

 _\- Lo se, como lo siento, pero, ¿me creerías que he tenido un día muy agitado? -_

 _\- Si se nota un poco - Ante el comentario el pelirrojo solo relució una media sonrisa._

 _\- Oye , ¿y ya viste a Dragur? -_

 _\- No, quien es él. Las chicas mayores me han contado que es un adonis, pero yo creo que están exagerando, y además, es raro, ¿no? -_

 _\- Si, bastante - Se quedó pensativo. -_

 _\- Hiccup! - Escuchó el niño una voz que ya tenía rato de conocer._

 _\- Ya voy!. Creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos Astrid, saludarme a tus papás - Con un gesto rápido se retiró._

 _Stock estaba en la parte más alta de las escaleras del gran salón, y no se veía para nada feliz._

 _\- Hola papá -_

 _\- Por fin llegas - Dijo con fastidio - Mejor no te preguntaré por quien sabe los discos, estuviste toda la mañana, así que, mejor voy al grano. - Tomó una gran bocanada de aire - Como ya te había dicho, cada padre de Berk, podrá participar con sus hijos en las competencias, y, pese a que tu eres mi único hijo, quisiera decirte, que sería un gusto que estés conmigo hoy, y en lo que resta del día.-_

 _A Hiccup le brillaron los ojos. No eran muchas las actividades que pasaban padre e hijo, así que tenía que aprovechar cada una de ellas para mostrarle el vikingo que llevaba dentro._

 _\- Sería estupendo - Exclamó emocionado._

 _\- Que bueno que pienses así. Pero bueno, ve a preparar tus cosas, como comida y agua, te gustará -._

 _También se había dado cuenta, que su papá no era bueno expresando sus emociones, aunque fuera algo extraño el saber, que a Valka la conquistó por ser tan amable y simpático con ella._

 _Como para él ya era costumbre de reunir cosas necesarias para la sobrevivencia, y llevárselas a un fuerte que estaba dentro del bosque, se le hizo bastante fácil buscar detenidamente en su casa y comprarlas, para que dentro de una hora estuviera más que listo._

 _Su padre ya lo estaba esperando en el muelle, con una gran sonrisa de que su hijo al fin quisiera pasarla el tiempo con él. Le ayudó9 a subir las cosas al bote, y prepararon tanto los remos y que la novela no tuviera ojos que involucraran ganar el primer lugar. Se posicionaron en el respectivo lugar que se asignaron, mediante un sorteo. En el lado izquierdo, Astrid, sus hermanos y papá estaban sentados cómodamente, esperando a que dieran la señal con un cuerno. La fémina lo saludó con la mirada, ya que su papá le había advertido que si se distraía, dejaría la competencia (eran muy competitivos)._

 _El cuerno sonó y se dio por iniciada la tan esperada competencia._

 _Remaron como jamás lo habían hecho en su vida, ni siquiera cuando varios dragones los habían perseguido al tratar de encontrar el nido del dragón. A Hiccup le dolían los brazos, ya que no hacia casi nada de ejercicio en todo el día, a excepción cuando se le ocurría ir con sus amigos. Snotlout y su padre se apuntaron al principio de todos los demás, por lo que Stoick mostró una mueca de molestia._

 _\- Hiccup, deja de remar, y has que la vela quede en dirección del viento. -_

 _\- Claro que si.- Se paró, caminó con cuidado para no golpearse con algo importante, y se encaramó en el mástil, para desatar los nudos, que aprisionaban a la vela. Tuvo que arrastrar sus piernas y brazos en la áspera madera, necesario en tomar impulso y alcanzar la parte superior de esta, ya que su papá se había encargado de afianzarla correctamente. Un poco cansado, pero satisfecho, se propuso de volver a su asiento, pero una cuerda que se cayó que sostenía a la vela, se enredo con una parte de su pie izquierdo. Como un niño un poco torpe, empezó a tratar de quitárselo, y no fue suficiente la fuerza, hasta el punto, de que esta se atorara con una de las pierdas que sobresalían en la mar. Asustado, quizo cortarla, sin embargo no tenía nada con que hacerlos, baya que era un gran problema. Empezó a jalarlo, aunque el se resistía, hasta el punto en cortarle la circulación en su pierna, solo entonces pidió auxilio._

 _\- Papá has algo - Grito con el miedo a flor de piel, corriendo por todas sus extremidades._

 _\- Por Thor, que esta pasando aquí - Respondió asustado._

 _\- Lo siento papi, pero no te enojes - Se le formaron lágrimas en los ojos, con temor a que le castigara por lo que estaba pasando._

 _\- De que estas hablando hijo. Te quiero ayudar, pero sino me dices como, entonces seré inútil. Así que cálmate - Lo miro a los ojos con aliento, y vio que la cuerda lo jalo desprevenidamente hasta quedar al borde del navío._

 _\- Ahhhhh! -_

 _\- Tranquilo ya voy -_

 _Agarró una de sus hachas que últimamente llevaba por las intromisiones de dragones, que poco a poco se hacía más abundantes. Con un movimiento voraz, cortó sin pensarlo la soga y quedó liberado._

 _\- Ay hijo, ¿no te has hecho daño? -_

 _\- Me dueles la pierna -_

 _\- Déjame verla -_

 _Le desdobló el pantalón, y un gran moretón se había formado en la puerta baja del chico._

 _\- No se ve tan mal como esperaba - Suspiró con alivio._

 _\- ¿Sobreviviré? - Preguntó inocentemente._

 _\- Puede ser, puede ser ... - Dijo bromeando, a veces sus hijo podía ser muy ingenuo, seguido de una risa._

 _\- Oye, casi muero -_

 _\- Claro hijo, como tu digas. ¿Te puedes parar? -_

 _\- ¿Me das una mano? -_

 _\- Por supuesto - Dijo complacido. Después lo dejo cerca de los remos, y le preguntó - ¿Me ayudas a por lo menos quedar en segundo lugar? -_

 _El niño asintió y se dispusieron a acabar la carrera._

 _Cuando llegaron al muelle, Snotlout los recibió con una radiante sonrisa, habían quedado detrás de ellos, como últimamente lo hacía._

 _\- Felicidades - Reconoció Hiccup._

 _\- Igualmente segundo lugar - Presumió Snotlout, y ante esto, el pelirrojo solo volteo los ojos. Últimamente se había vuelto mucho más arrogante de los que algunas veces ya era, pero la pregunta era, ¿por que hacía esto?_

 _En vez de estar soportando las ganas de contestarle algo que después le perjudicara, prefirió irse con su papá, la verdad era mejor compañía._

 _\- Que gran carrera hemos tenido amigos míos - Gritó Stoick como apreciación de los que habían ganado. - Y ahora, la premiación. -_

 _Subieron los ganadores y el jefe le puso a ambos en el cuello una medalla, hecha de la más fina calidad de metales preciosos. Sonrieron orgullosos, le habían ganado por primera vez a su hermano y primo, algo que les recordarían bastante._

 _Dragur los veía a distancia, ya que estaba concentrado con otra cosa mucho más interesante que esto. Un terrible terror verde con unas cuantas manchas amarillas estaba en una de las estatuas alado del muelle. Al chico se le ocurrió una forma de bajarlo de su nicho, y poder hacerle distintas cosas que cualquier vikingo_ _sanguinario disfrutaría. Desabrochó uno de sus cinturones, lo paso entre la estatua justamente para rodearlo y hacer una palanca para agarrarlo de la cola._

 _\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Preguntó un niño pecoso un poco asustado por lo que se pretendía este._

 _\- Ahh primo, que bueno que estás aquí. Se un niño bueno y ayudarme a bajar a ese animal de allí -_

 _\- Para que, el no te ha hecho nada -_

 _\- Solo se obediente y hazlo -_

 _\- Siempre y cuando me asegures que no le harás daño -_

 _\- Te lo prometo - Mintió como todo un gañan._

 _Hicieron equipo y obtuvieron el cometido de Dragur._

 _\- ¿Ahora que le haras? - Preguntó Hiccup_

 _\- Sabes eres muy ingenuo en muchas de las ocasiones -_

 _\- ¿Por que lo dices? -_

 _\- Lo verás - acto seguido, le piso la cola al Terrible Terror._

 _\- Pero que estás haciendo - Respondió indignado el chico menor._

 _\- Lo que un hombre se supone que hace -_

 _\- Si como no, está mal - Y se interpuso entre el chico y el dragón. El cual se retorcía de dolor, había sido un buen pisotón._

 _\- Ya bájale a tu supuesta humanidad - Lo advirtió._

 _\- No - Defendió titubeante._

 _\- ¿Tienes miedo verdad? -_

 _\- Cla-ro, claro que no -_

 _\- Claro que si - Hizo una burla, la cual no paso desapercibido por los niños del pueblo._

 _\- Eres un mentiroso - Acusó_

 _\- No, no, no, déjame aclararte algo Hiccup. Eres igual que tu madre, una chica rara que jamás tendrá la mitad del honor que tengo ya merecido por nacer -_

 _\- Pues si se trata adquirir ese "honor " haciendo sufrir a criaturas más pequeñas e inofensivas que tu, entonces no me consideres como parte de los tuyos. - Respondió orgulloso._

 _\- Por supuesto que no eres uno de nosotros. Te digo que eres, un diminuto dragón - Risas sonaron por todos lados, ya que los infantes que observaban, los habían rodeado en un círculo, y a pesar de que estaban insultando al heredero, nada más se quedaron embobados._

 _\- Y sabes que hacemos a los dragones - Dijo un adolescente que apoyaba a Dragur. - Los ponemos en un el ruedo. - Con una mirada maligna, intentaron_ _llevárselo, y lo hubieran hecho si no se hubiera entrometido cierto vikingo peligroso._

 _\- Niños, pero que están tramando - Gritó Stoick._

 _\- Todo lo empezó Hiccup - Acusaron sus acosadores._

 _\- ¿Eso es cierto? -_

 _\- No, ellos dijeron que era un dragón y trataron llevarme a una jaula de la arena -_

 _\- ¿Por que no se pueden llevar bien? - Vio despectivamente a Dragur. - Ahora, quiero que se disculpen cada uno de ustedes, ya que ese no es el trato que deben de darle un niño -_

 _\- Pero ... -_

 _\- Nada, discúlpate - Dijo Stoick enojado._

 _\- Bien, lo siento - Respondió Dragur a regañadientes, al igual que sus cómplices, y la bolita se disolvió, más este, espero a que el jefe se fuera a hacer sus labores para que le dijera algo último al supuesto heredero._

 _\- En verdad me decepcionas, yo esperaría más de ti y no que tu papá te protegiera a cada rato. -_

 _\- Y yo por lo menos esperaría algo de decencia - Ante esto Dragur se abalanzó ante Hiccup, pero el se escabulló antes que pudiera hacerle algo._

 _Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, se adentro al bosque golpeándose con las ramas de los árboles pequeños. Con toda la conmoción que le causo Dragur, no se fijo en una de las raíces muertas que sobresalían del suelo, y tropezó, haciendo que rodea por uno mas de las barrancas que se encontraban en punta cuervo. Calló en una parte suave, ya que muchos desechos de plantas estaban esparcidos. Sintió un leve dolor, la pierna, que anteriormente se había lastimado, le punzaba profundamente, y pensaba que se le habría infectado por toda la suciedad que había aquí._

 _Así como el lloraba, lo hacia el cielo. Empapado quedó, y surgió una nueva persona. Desde ese mismo día, no volver a ser el mismo, una nueva vida se alzaría a sus pies, se edificaría a su conveniencia y decisión. El agua, lo purificó y no dejo muestra de lo que antes era. Aprovecharía cada momento que le daba la vida, fuera malo o bueno._

 _Y sin importar las personas y cosas que había hecho en el pasado, viviría por él, y por quienes vendrían. El pasado estaba solo para ser recordado para no cometer los mismos errores, y evocar los maravillosos momentos de lo que presenció._

 _Los insultos llegaron más tarde de lo que esperaba, pasaron algunos días de calma para que estos aparecieran y no se fueran dentro de tres años más. Al principio no les mostraba importancia, que según él carecían de fundamentos. Sin embargo, los mismos habitantes con quienes había convivido todos sus diez años, empezaron a evitar realizar conversaciones con él. Dejándolo solo la mayoría de las veces. Por otra parte, su padre estaba más atareado que nunca y únicamente se veían por las noches a la hora de dormir, cuando de vez en cuando, siguiendo con la tradición de su difunta esposa, le leía cuentos impresionantes de inauditos guerreros, embelesados con magnificas armaduras para cualquier combate que se le presentara, y como recompensa de que por alguna casualidad murieran en batalla, serían recompensados con estar en la mesa de los dioses, siendo dignos del festín de cada día, en el comedor de los dioses._

 _Muchas de las veces quería quedarse en su habitación, era el único lugar donde podría ser el mismo, pero eso significaría que estaría solo._

.

.

.

\- Que buen escritor es Hiccup - Dijo Grobber para aminorar la atención que se había formado al terminar de leer el texto en voz alta.

\- Si -

\- ¿Te que quedaras con el libro? - Cuestionó el herrero.

\- No lo se. Digo, no he de negar, que con esto, me ha dado demasiada curiosidad, pero y si Hiccup loo descubre, ¿que me hará? -

\- Pues si lo ves así, es una opción. - Dijo pensativo - Aunque si quieres conocer más afondo lo que fue en un momento, te recordaría que lo guardaras. En lo particular, yo husmearía por allí, haber que cosas tan escandalosas guarda ese muchacho, ya que lo que se de él en esa época es muy poco.

\- Puede ser, puede ser... Uy mira que tarde ya es, creo que ya me iré retirando, tengo que ir a la arena para ayudar a Astrid con los nuevos reclutas para jinetes -

\- Esta bien. Me saludas a tu futura nuera. -

\- Jajajaja por supuesto -

\- Es que esos niños ya se están tardando -

\- Dales su tiempo, ya ves que luego son especiales para ciertas cosas. -

\- Ni lo menciones -

Salió corriendo, despavorida del lugar, creyendo que ya se le había pasado la hora.

Dragur solo pudo deleitarse por cada palabra que escuchó decir a ese anciano. Se imaginó como podría utilizar cierta información de ese diario, pero para ello, tendría que quitárselo a Valka, algo un tanto difícil, ya que la mujer le conocían que tenía un carácter bastante duro y suspiras. Si es que quería engañarla, para obtenerlo, tendría que utilizar muchas de sus tácticas, que ya había olvidado emplearlas con sus adversarios más competentes.

.

.

.

\- Lo siento, creo que llegue un poco tarde - Se disculpó la veterana.

\- No te preocupes, estábamos empezando - Saludó la rubia

\- Y bien , ¿quienes son ustedes? - Se refirió a los niños que se encontraba temerosos.

\- Disculpe, señora, pero no es usted la mamá de nuestro jefe - Inquirió una niña con ojos verdes.

\- Así es - Respondió orgullosa.

\- Súper - Exclamaron los demás.

\- Muy bien, chicos, como ya les habrá comentado sus papás, este será una de las primeras fases de sus entrenamiento , para que dentro de unos cuantos meses, podrán tener la posibilidad de tener la maravilla de un compañero dragón - Vio a Stormfly y le acarició el hocico. - Pero, antes de empezar, les haré preguntarse algo : ¿si la integridad de su dragón y la de ustedes estuvieran en peligro, que harían?. No me digan la respuesta, solo piensen la respuesta.

\- Ahora, si están dispuestos a querer una relación de amistad tan fuerte como la de nuestro jefe y alfa, digan sí - Espetó Valka

\- Sí - No hubo excepciones.

\- Excelente -

\- Serían tan amables de pasar cada uno al frente, y decir su nombre, junto con si apellido - La pelirroja pidió con amabilidad.

\- Hola, yo soy Liv Hermansen, y tengo 14 años - Esbozo una sonrisa la niña más alta de la clase, por un poco anormal que pareciera.

\- Es mi turno. - Dijo orgulloso un niño con pelo azabache - Me llamo Ronnie Arnesen hijo de una de las familias más valientes de Berk -

\- Si claro - Se mofó Liv.

\- Oye, a tí no te hablé - Dijo empezándose a pelear con la niña, ya que aunque le superar en altura, el tenía más fuerza, la cosa era como poder emplearla.

\- Oigan tranquilos muchachos, no venimos a ver como se pelean unos pubertos - Exclamó Astrid, ya empezando a impacientarse. - Mejor ... tú, la chica de hasta atrás, preséntate por favor -

\- Claro, ammm, hola mis papás me dicen de carió Siri, pero mi verdadero nombre es Sigrid. - Contestó apenada.

\- Me toca, soy Hallie, el cual significa una mujer secreta e indefinible, pero eso no creo que aplique mucho en mí, por que soy divertida, atenta y muy responsable, así que si quieren divertirse, no duden en localizarme - Guiñó el ojo en signo de confianza. Se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su melena rubia se transformara en un sol naciente, para que retornara a su lugar.

De repente, anunció un cuerno, en señal de que pronto estarían las competencias para ver quien se llevaría el título de mejor jinete de dragón de este año. En esta competirían todas las edades, incluyendo cierta pelirroja.

\- Creo que se nos ha acabado el tiempo, pero, en la siguiente clase, veremos cual es su actitud, para así poder ayudarlos a elegir a su dragón. -

* * *

 **Chan chin chan, ojalá que no se lo esperaban.**

 **Por fin he terminado el semestre, y déjenme decirles que no me fue nada mal, y podré utilizar todo este tiempo para escribir, pero solo con inspiración.**

 **Respondiendo a comentarios:**

 **Dragoviking: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, créeme me costó trabajo ya que al principio no sabía bien como iba a quedar, pero bueno XD**

 **KatnissSakura: Hola! Espero que te halla gustado este capítulo (por cierto soy fan desde hace mucho tiempo de tus historias XD)**

 **Agradecimientos para los lectores anónimos y más ;)**


End file.
